Two Worlds
by Karen Lopez
Summary: When Persephone aka Percy Jackson is sent on a quest by Hecate and Hades to help aid Harry Potter in his task to kill Tom Riddle, Percy is trying to keep the secret that she is a demigod. What will happen? I am horrible at summaries sorry! Fem! Percy/ Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea has been in my head for a while so I really wanted to do it. And it is Fem Percy/ Harry. I know! I know! It's a weird pairing, but I am sorry to those who like Percy/ Annabeth and Harry/ Ginny. You can complain all you want, it's your opinion. By the way, this will be in Percy/ Persephone's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan so I do not know Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, sadly. **

Chapter 1: A Very Magical Quest

It had begun on a nice, autumn day. Gods, that was cheesy. Sorry about that. Anyways, my name is Persephone Jackson or Percy Jackson, you probably know me. I'm the saviour of Olympus, great now I sound cocky. I am the first daughter of Poseidon, like ever. I know what you're thinking, Greek gods don't exist and blah blah blah. Believe me I have heard it, many times.

I am 16 years old. I am best friends with Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Okay, now I'm just stating the obvious. Last summer, we defeated Kronos, thanks to Luke. And Camp Half- Blood was pretty peaceful. Until now.

We were doing the normal routine, just train, train and train. Grover ran over to Annabeth and I.

"Percy, Annabeth!" He yelled. We stopped sword- fighting and looked at him.

"What's up, G-man?" I asked him. He was huffing and puffing. It looked like he just ran across the entire camp, 5 time.

"Lord... huff... Hades... huff... and... huff... Lady... Hecate... huff... are... here... huff... to... huff... see you." He said.

I was shocked, I wasn't so surprise about Hecate but Hades? What is going on?

"Where?" Annabeth asked him.

"In Big... huff... House, just... huff... want to see Percy."

I looked at Annabeth, a second. She looked very worried. We had became better best friends after the Second Titan War.

"Why are you breathing so, heavily, if the Big House is just over there?" I asked him. The Big House wasn't that far away.

"I sprinted, Percy! Now go, they're waiting for you."

I sighed and made my way over to the Big House. I walked into the room, to see Chiron, Mr. D, Hades and Hecate there. Which really wasn't a surprise.

"Ah, here's Penny." Mr. D said. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't lke it when he said my name wrong, but that's all the time so I might just dislike him.

"Hello, Persephone Jackson." Hecate said to me. My full name, geesh this must be serious.

"Lady Hecate, Lord Hades." I said, nodidng at them.

"Let's get down to business."Chiron said.

"Why was I called here? And why are you here?" I said pointing at Hades. He scowled at me; I, obviously, wasn't his favourite neice.

"It's nice to see you too, Persephone." He said, sarcastically.

"We have a quest for you but it is a solo quest." Hecate told me. I have never been on a solo quest.

"There is a man named Tom Riddle, he has been holding up the death line for ages. And it has really gotten on mine and Thantos' nerves." Hades said, with displeasure. How could one man hold up the death line for so long?

"You are going to a school but not just any school, Persephone. A magic school." Hecate told me. I burst into laughter.

"There is no such thing as magic!" I said between laughter. Hecate rolled her eyes.

"There's such a thing as Greek Gods and Monsters why not magic?" She said.

"True. Can explain how this came to be?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well, when the Greek Gods were in England. I decided to give four mortals a bit of my magic. Then they decidd to make a school, called Hogwarts. They went off and had kids. But it wasn't enough. So I decided to start giving mortals magic like I did with the 4. They were 'muggle- born' as the wizards and witchs call it." She explained.

"What does this all have to do with me?" I said.

"Well, Persephone, you must aid the one you is meant to kill Tom Riddle. His name is Harry Potter. He is your age. This will be a 2 year quest." He said.

"So, I have to help this Harry Potter guy to kill a guy who has been holding up the death line?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's just about as normal as it gets. But you said it was a magic school right? I'm not 'magical'."

"Lady Hecate is going to make you into a 'muggle-born'. The only people who know that you are a demigod, will be my old friend Albus Dumbledore. He will help through out the 2 years. You will be going into '6th year' as they say. You should not tell anyway, about who you are unless they are completely trust-worthy. Okay Percy?" Chiron told me.

"Okay."

"You leave tomorrow, Percy, I will be there to she you off." Hecate told me.

**AN: I'm sorry it's probably not that good. But I tried! Okay, tell if it's good or terrible, Favorite, follow and review this! I will be ever so grateful. Have fun with life! BYEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I haven't updated in forever and I am very sorry about. I got a lot of positive feedback on it :). Thank you so much. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own PJO or HP.**

Chapter 2: I Say Goodbye

I, normally, wouldn't be this sentimental when it comes to saying goodbye just for a quest but... I'll be gone for two years. I don't know what will happen in that time. It took me forever to say goodbye to Annabeth and Grover. They were really my first best friends. I went over to the Big House to go say goodbye to Rachel.

I walked in and saw her watching Chiron and Mr. D play cards.

"Rachel." I said. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Perc. So today's the day, huh?"

I nodded, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"I know. Perc, theres something I need_."

She was interrupted, her eyes rolled back and turned green. She was going to tell a prophecy.

"_Two worlds will join with a girl of great power and a boy of great responsibility_

_The girl needs the boy to be safe_

_But the girl will find out who she really is, dreadfully_

_The enemy will be dead or alive with a curse."_

__Rachel gasped before fainting onto the couch behind her.

"Rachel!" I yelled.

"Percy, let her sleep. This prophecy... is big. I'll tell her, you said goodbye." Chiron said.

Chiron didn't explain the prophecy to me. The boy... was she talking about Harry Potter? I was supposed to befriend him, will I fall in love with him? No thats crazy talk. I walked out of the Big House deep in my thoughts.

"Persephone Jackson?" I heard a women say.

I looked up and saw Hecate sounding cold as ever. She had sided with Kronos, she may sound cold but she does have one with in her voice that I can easily recognize: Pity.

"Yes, Lady Hecate?"

"It's time for you to leave. Zeus had promised not to blast you out of the sky so don't worry."

I was taking a plane? A freaking plane? Well, thats just great.

"A half-giant named Hagrid will accompany to get your school things."

"Theres one more thing to ask you, Lady Hecate."I asked her, she looked mad that I interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"Why did Lord Hades and you choose me. I mean Lord Hades would any day choose Nico over me. So why?"

"Hades is always wants something, doesn't he? He probably would chose Nico but perhaps he wants you killed," She narrowed her eyes,"Or perhaps you are a quite valuable demigod, Persephone Jackson, that Nico wouldn't do it justice. As for me choosing you, the reason lays undetermined. I wouldn't tell you so easily."

Maybe my first impression of her was wrong when I met her. All she felt for me was pity and hatred.

"Now, Persephone Jackson, when you wake up. You'll be on a plane. Goodbye, Persephone Jackson."

"What are you_"

She raised her hand and I felt my vision fading. This really wouldn't be a real demigod quest without a god messing with me.

(AN: Sorry the prophecy was not that good. I tried my hardest I'm not always good at making prophecies. Bye!)


End file.
